


【土銀】腌臢 （骯髒）

by waaaaaaa



Category: Gintama, 銀魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waaaaaaa/pseuds/waaaaaaa
Summary: •身體出軌的坂田銀時
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, 土方十四郎/坂田銀時
Kudos: 4





	【土銀】腌臢 （骯髒）

通往女人心的路，是陰道。

坂田銀時不是女人，但是他瞞著交往的戀人，周旋在各色各樣的人之間。

''因為太寂寞了。''說著這種話的同時，感受著自己的自私的同時，正在寬敞的床上與他人交纏翻滾。

並不是這種人的啊，坂田銀時不該是這樣的一個人，但是出軌這種事，只有零次或是無數次。

要說他不愛嗎？他其實是深愛著的，他的戀人的一舉一動、一顰一笑都深深吸引著他，一個小動作都讓他的心動盪不已。

不知道從哪裡聽見過這句話：你愛的人若是有八十分，那你必定會因為另一個人有著他沒有的那二十分而愛上他。

那天土方的嘴角噙著一抹微笑，眼裡盛滿似乎能淌出水的溫柔。穿著那件黑色的便服浴衣，進了門脫了鞋，握上坂田銀時的手稍嫌冰涼，說也奇怪，明明是夏季的夜晚，手怎麼會那麼冷。

他們早早就約好這天兩個人都要空下來一起吃飯喝酒的，也好久不見了，順勢享受一下久違的兩人時光，接下來有整晚的時間可以膩在一起，最後大概會順勢在床上黏糊糊的纏在一塊被瘋狂索求吧。

土方始終帶著那副微笑，晚餐的時候他誇獎坂田銀時做的飯好吃，聲音低沈溫柔，尤其是笑起來的時候最為動人。坂田曾說過他這個人只有臉蛋好看跟聲音好聽而已，極力的批評他惡劣的性格。

飯後他們將碗盤扔在水槽裡，兩個人都沒有想要將珍貴的相處時間拿去做多餘的事的意思。窩在小小的沙發上，坂田將頭枕在土方的胸口就著這樣的姿勢看著晚上電視播放的連續劇。

手指反覆的順著坂田柔順蜷曲的銀髮，土方今天非常的克制自己沒有迫不及待的將人撲倒，他平時就像隻狗一樣一按捺不住就對他上下其手又啃又咬的，他愛死了這樣和他索求無度的土方，被愛著、需要著的感覺油然而生。

「銀，你喜歡我嗎？」坂田分的出來土方什麼時候想和他開玩笑又什麼時候是想認真的聽情話，在土方因為工作疲累或是心情暴躁的時候，通常都會反覆的詢問他''你愛不愛我？''感覺到是被愛著的，他似乎又充滿了繼續的動力。

反覆的將手指插入髮絲，將覆蓋在他眉角的一縷頭髮撂到耳後，輕輕的吻了一下他的髮旋。

坂田銀時正想開口正經八百的回覆，土方突然壓住他的雙唇，愛憐的撫摸著坂田的側臉。

「吶萬事屋，我見過了。」

平日不做虧心事，半夜不怕鬼敲門。坂田銀時的手指陡然發冷，心臟跳得飛快雙唇抑制不住的顫抖。他不知道土方指的是何事，只是心裡隱隱約約的透出不安的感覺。

土方將人微微推開，低頭將一根菸點燃

「和你做愛的男人，我見到了。」剎那間天崩地裂，頭皮發麻的感覺強烈的從頭頂澆置。

兩個人從二十幾歲開始就迷迷糊糊誤打誤撞的碰在一塊，算算今年也已經第七個年頭。坂田只是在近幾年開始做這種事的，在還熱戀期的時候儘管土方仍舊忙碌，一兩個禮拜總會跟他碰一次面，時間越久，見面的時間也就越少。而這種事就像毒品一樣，試了一口嚐到甜頭後想戒掉就難了。

「...什麼？」裝作鎮定的，實際上坂田銀時吐出口的話語已經顯露了他的慌亂不安，僅僅兩個字他卻說的氣語游移聲若蚊蠅。

土方頓時覺得好笑，他預想過坂田聽見後的各種反應，但是在腦海裡想像的和實際上呈現出來的總有落差，他一開始以為他會對坂田銀時怒火中燒指著他大罵要他給自己一個解釋，再不然至少要狠狠地揍他一拳。

但他沒有，一看見那抹白色的人影，那些在心裡形形色色的想法都煙消雲散總歸於平靜。

「我說，我見到了那個和你做愛的男人。」土方本就長得俊雅，他朝菸灰缸裡彈彈菸身，就這一個小動作也能做的風姿瀟灑。

坂田銀時不知道該是坦然的承認亦或是他得開口挽留，嚥下一口唾沫絲毫不敢挪動一分，他此刻十分慶幸他們之間並不是安靜的，電視仍然嘈雜的在播放著。

沈靜了半晌，土方的喉結輕輕的滾動，他問：「你現在可以回答我了，剛剛那個問題。」

坂田跟他人纏綿緋惻的同時，心底又想著土方，吃著碗內看著碗外，只是他沒有想到他正在處於寂寞的同時土方也感受著同樣的孤寂。

他知道他愛著土方，不然不會在與他人纏綿之時開口吐出他的名字。

「我愛你...我愛你...」

土方聽聞只是輕輕的笑了出聲，他說：「你答錯了萬事屋，你不喜歡我，你只是不想失去我。」

「但我可以。」

end

**Author's Note:**

> 亂七八糟的寫了一個腦洞，真的非常的亂七八糟


End file.
